pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Artifacts
In Shattered Pixel Dungeon, artifacts are equippable items that can perform special actions, and do not require scrolls of upgrade to grow stronger. While they have unlimited uses, they are generally limited by charging or cool down factors and need to be equipped to be useful. __TOC__ Alchemist's Toolkit <'not ready:> The toolkit is currently warming up, and will be ready to use after you gain experience. ' The equipped toolkit is slowly generating alchemical energy as you gain experience. Perhaps it could be enhanced in an alchemy pot?|heading = Alchemist's Toolkit|image = Alchemist's Toolkit.png}} This artifact allows you to do alchemy anywhere as long as there are no enemies within view. When first equipped, the toolkit won't be able to be used until the Hero gains EXP; this makes juggling the toolkit with other miscellaneous items slightly more difficult. '''Upgrading The Toolkit is upgraded by putting it into an alchemy pot: |width = auto|heading = }} 10 energy is required to upgrade the toolkit, but the toolkit will consume all of the energy in the pot regardless of how much is needed for an upgrade. Something to note is that a toolkit incorporates all the energy that its been given into how fast it generates energy; for example, a Toolkit that's absorbed 34 total energy (meaning it's +3) will act like a +3.4 Toolkit. A third of the energy consumed will be transferred to the Toolkit, so if you put 21 energy in, the Toolkit will gain 7 energy. Charging: ''' The Toolkit generates energy as the Hero gains experience. will be generated per level's worth of EXP. A +0 toolkit will generate 2 energy for each level's worth of experience, while a +10 Toolkit will generate 12 energy for each level's worth of experience. The Toolkit can only hold up to 100 energy (hence the percent signs). '''When cursed: * A cursed toolkit will prevent you from interacting with alchemy pots. Chalice of Blood : Replaces Ring of Mending +0: As you hold the chalice, you feel oddly compelled to prick yourself on the sharp gems. +1-9: Some of your blood is pooled into the chalice, you can subtly feel the chalice feeding life energy into you. You still want to cut yourself on the chalice, even though you know it will hurt. +10: The chalice is filled to the brim with your life essence. You can feel the chalice pouring life energy back into you.}} The Chalice of Blood passively increases how much health you regenerate over time by reducing the amount of turns between the times you regain 1 HP naturally. This works as long as you are not starving. A +10 chalice will allow you to replenish a hitpoint every turn. The Chalice is upgraded by using the 'prick' command, which deals damage to the Hero/ine in exchange for an upgrade. This damage can be dangerous in the short term, but the increase in regeneration can be very helpful in the long term. You don't have to upgrade all at once; wait until you're strong enough to take the damage. Due to the extremely high damage high-level pricks can deal -- especially once the Chalice reaches +6 -- it is very difficult to upgrade the Chalice to +10 without breaking multiple blessed Ankhs. The most viable way to upgrade the Chalice without breaking Ankhs is by pricking when at full health with a potion of shielding. Be sure you are aware of how much shielding you have before you prick. Armor, barkskin, and herbal armor will also reduce the prick damage, but these become almost trivial after +7. If you choose to prick yourself on the Chalice even if the unreduced damage will be greater than 75% of your current health, the game will warn you first. Reviving from dying by the "prick" command with a not blessed Ankh in your inventory won't upgrade the Chalice. When Cursed: * Natural regeneration is reduced by , resulting in just 1 HP being regenerated per 15 turns. Cloak of Shadows : Replaces Ring of Shadows This artifact is unique to the Rogue. He starts with it equipped, and it cannot be obtained by any other means. Abilities: * When used, it turns the Hero invisible. ** This effect is cancelled by anything that cancels invisibility. ** When fighting Goo, using the Cloak right before its "pumped up" attack will cause the attack to fail. It's a useful tactic when using a seed of earthroot. Charging: * While the Cloak is active, charges will be expended. When all charges are consumed, the Hero is forced out of invisibility. ** Activating the Cloak consumes 1 charge. ** Every 5 turns spent in stealth consume 1 charge. * A charge is restored after turns. Upgrading: * Cloak upgrades 10% faster for each level hero is above the target, but 25% slower for each level Hero is below the target. Thus, upgrading the cloak by repeatedly using when Hero level is below the target is ineffective. * On level up, the Cloak gains an additional charge until it reaches 10 max charges. ** Additional upgrades will not add additional charges, but will instead cause charges to be restored )}} turns earlier than they would have. When Cursed: * While the Cloak cannot be found cursed, a cursed Cloak will deny the user the ability to see how many charges it has. Additionally, it will become impossible to use it until it is uncursed. Dried Rose Abilities: * At full charge, it can be used to summon the Sad Ghost to fight for your Hero. ** The Sad Ghost can be equipped with identified weapons and armor that are within its strength and free of malevolent magic. ** The Sad Ghost's health and strength are determined by the Rose's level, the Sad Ghost's accuracy and evasion are the same Hero's accuracy and evasion. * It can be used to command the ghost to go to any tile. ** Targeting a tile with an enemy will force the ghost to attack it. ** Targeting a tile with the Hero/ine will force the ghost to follow him/her. ** Targeting an empty tile will force the ghost to move towards it and guard it by attacking any enemies within range, and ignoring the rest. * Giving the ghost directions takes no time. * Unequipping the Rose while the Ghost is active will cause it to lose 1 HP per turn until the Rose is equipped again. * It cannot be equipped until the Sad Ghost quest is completed, even if it is manually identified. Charging: * It slowly gains power as time passes, but not while the Sad Ghost is active. * It takes 500 turns for the Rose to completely recharge. ** Upgrading the Rose will not change this. Upgrading: * Pick up petals randomly generated in the dungeon to upgrade it. ** If the Rose is found later in the game, petals will be found more commonly to compensate. * Every other petal will boost the Ghost's strength by 1, allowing it to use heavier equipment. It starts at 13 strength. ** Something to note is that the Ghost does not ''get strength bonuses, and increasing its strength will not change its unarmed damage range, which is a static 0-5 damage. '''When Cursed:' * Each turn, a cursed Dried Rose has a 1% chance to spawn a wraith within view of the Hero. Ethereal Chains The chains rest around your side, slowly siphoning the spiritual energy of those you defeat. Each charge is a link in the chain, which will extend out exactly one tile. }} Abilities: * Upon choosing "cast" and choosing a destination, the Chains will extend to that tile, using up charges equal to the distance they have to extend. ** If there is an enemy in the destination tile, the Chains will pull the enemy to the Hero, unless the space next to the Hero/ine in the path of the Chains is obstructed. In that case, the Chains will fail to extend. ** If the destination is an open tile adjacent to a wall or statue, the Chains will pull the Hero to that point. ** If there is not enough charges, or the target tile is not adjacent to a wall or statue, the Chains will fail to extend. * The Chains can pass through solid walls and other obstacles, but they cannot pull you to places that are otherwise completely inaccessible, such as locked rooms. * The Chains can pull enemies into instant death situations such as pulling an enemy into a chasm or pulling a giant piranha onto dry ground. ** Something to note is that enemies killed via chasms award halved EXP. Charging: * The chains gain a charge after -currentCharges)}} turns. * Gaining experience will reduce the turns until another charge is obtained by )}}. ** If the amount of charges is above the goal when the experience is gained, this number is multiplied by }}. ** If this causes the turn countdown to become negative, the chains will gain charges, adding -currentCharges)}} to the countdown until it becomes positive. Upgrading: * Upgrading the chains will increase the charge goal by two. ** +0 Chains will have a goal of five charges. * The Chains gain experience along with the hero, earning }} experience for every point of experience the Hero obtains. ** When the Chains have obtained EXP, they will upgrade. When Cursed: * Each turn, cursed Chains have a 1% chance to cripple the Hero for 10 turns. Horn of Plenty : Replaces Ring of Satiety Abilities: * The Horn of Plenty automatically generates food that your Hero/ine can eat as they gain experience. ** The Hero/ine will eat as much food as it takes for them to become totally full. Each charge restores 10% of their max hunger, so 10 consumed charges will fully clear hunger. ** Eating even one charge worth of food will trigger on-eat effects such as the Warrior's heal. ** It begins with a cap of 10 charges, increasing by 1 with each upgrade. Upgrading: * Store food in the Horn to upgrade it. The max level is +10. ** Ration of food will upgrade the Horn of Plenty by exactly 1 level. All other food items will level the Horn of Plenty proportionally to how much hunger they restore. *** This means small rations and mystery meat level up the horn slower, while pasties, rations of food and cooked blandfruits will level it up faster. *** Small rations, any type of meat need two of them (2 small rations or a small ration with any type of meat or 2 meats) in order to gain a level. A pasty will upgrade the Horn of Plenty by 1.5 level, this means a pasty and a small ration (any type of meat) will gain a total two level for the Horn. ** Food stored in the Horn will eventually pay for itself, but in the short term upgrading the Horn too much can leave you starving. When Cursed: * A cursed Horn of Plenty reduces the effectiveness of consumed food items by 33%. Master Thieves' Armband : Replaces Ring of Haggler Abilities: * Whens the Armband is worn, selecting any items in the Shop will provide a new option between "Buy for (X)g" and "Never mind". The new button will say "Steal with Y chance". * The chance of a successful theft improves as the Armband's levels and charge grow, but decreases based on how expensive the target item is. A failed attempt will result in the shop and the shopkeeper vanishing. * When stealing... ** If the amount of charges in the Armband is at least the item's value, the theft is guaranteed to succeed, and the amount of charges in the Armband will decrease by the items value. ** Otherwise, the chance to steal is (level×50, value×level/30)|value}} *** Example: Stealing a 300g item with a +10 Armband with 45 charge... **** = **** = = 48% chance *The best time to steal is before the charge equals or exceeds the value of the item to be stolen. If the charge is equal to or greater than the value, the game doesn't calculate the bonus and instead just removes the value from the charge. However, taking the above example, if the Armband had a 200 charges, it would have had a → 100%}} chance to steal, using up 200 charges on a 300g item. If the charge is at least 200 and at most 300, there will still be some charge left over after stealing the item equal to }}. ** here is the actual calculated value for it above, not the rounded down 100% seen in-game. * If you have items to sell (especially stacked items), it can be wise to meter out your sales to the merchant to nudge you up to the needed charge for a 100% chance steal for your desired item while keeping your charge as low as possible. Charging: * The Armband also displays a raw number charge value. It starts at zero, and increases whenever the Hero/ine receives Gold (either by pickup or selling an item in the Shop) while wearing the Armband. ** The amount of charge gained is equal to half the amount of gold picked up, so picking up 100 Gold provides a charge of 50. ** Spending gold has no effect on the charge. ** Removing the equipped Armband will cause it to lose 5% of its current charge. Upgrading: * Successful thefts eventually upgrade the Armband; for every g worth of goods stolen, the Armband will gain 1 level. ** The Armband will max out at +10, after 4750 gold worth of goods stolen. When Cursed: * Each turn, the Hero has a chance to lose 1 Gold. Footwear of Nature : Replaces Ring of Herbalism You feel more attuned with nature while wearing this artifact.}} You feel more attuned with nature while wearing this artifact. The footwear has gained the ability to form up into a sort of immobile natural armour, but will need to charge up for it.}} You feel more attuned with nature while wearing this artifact. The footwear has gained the ability to form up into a sort of immobile natural armour, but will need to charge up for it.}} You feel more attuned with nature while wearing this artifact. The footwear has gained the ability to form up into a sort of immobile natural armour, but will need to charge up for it.}} Abilities: * Sandals of Nature act like the Ring of Herbalism, increasing the number of seeds and dewdrops gained by trampling grass. * After upgrading, they grow and have the ability to grant the herbal armor buff, but at the cost of rooting the Hero in place for 5 turns. Charging: When trampling tall grass, the artifact restores )}} charges. This effectively caps the maximum amount of charges at the Hero's current maximum HP. Upgrading: * The Sandals of Nature upgrade by feeding them different types of seeds until they grow into bigger types of footwear and grant greater effects. * Upgrading Sandals to Shoes takes 3 seeds, Shoes to Boots needs 6 more seeds, and Boots to Greaves requires additional 9 seeds, meaning 18 in total. ** The upgrade levels in-between +3, +7 and +10 thresholds are not reachable. ** All seeds required to reach each threshold need to be unique, but this list resets once the Footwear grows in size. When Cursed: * If they are cursed, they cannot be removed and prevent the Hero from receiving any seeds or dewdrops from plants. Talisman of Foresight : Replaces Ring of Detection Foresight Abilities: * When the Hero is within 3 tiles of a trap, it will stop your Hero, and display "You feel uneasy." * It slowly gains power as your Hero/ine explores the dungeon, and when fully charged, it can be used to "scry", revealing all items on the current depth, similar to a well of awareness. Charging: * Each turn, }}% is added to the current charge. * Finding a trap or hidden door adds }}% to the current charge. Upgrading: * The artifact will upgrade for every 4 hidden doors and traps found. ** An easy way to level up the Talisman of Foresight is to search trap rooms. The hidden summoning room is especially good at leveling the Talisman, possibly from 0 to 10. When Cursed: * A cursed Talisman of Foresight will increase the hunger cost of searching. Timekeeper's Hourglass Abilities: * It has the ability to freeze time from either the Hero/ine's perspective or the enemies' perspective. Each charge can freeze time for 2 turns, or keep Hero in stasis for 5 turns. * When used to freeze time: ** All actions performed by the Hero will occur instantaneously unless otherwise noted. ** While this is active, the Hourglass will lose a charge every two turns. ** These actions will end the effect, and will not happen instantaneously: *** Attacking **** This means that the Hourglass cannot be used for free or surprise attacks. *** Unequipping the Hourglass *** Cancelling the effect via the Hourglass *** Using wands or scrolls *** Using class armor abilities ** These actions will not end the effect: *** Moving *** Triggering traps **** The trap will only activate when the effect is over, allowing the Hero to move out of range of certain traps, forcing them to attack enemies instead of them. *** Drinking/throwing potions *** Equipping and unequipping items *** Anything else not listed as ending the effect * When used to activate stasis: ** The Hero will freeze while the enemies move freely, acting as if the Hero is invisible and wander normally until the effect ends. ** This uses up to two charges, with each turn corresponding to five turns of stasis. ** This function of the Hourglass is useful when the Hero is surrounded or when they need help to survive damage-over-time debuffs such as burning, poison, and deferred damage. ** It is worth noting that the Hero does not gain hunger while in stasis. Charging: * It begins with 5 maximum charges, but gains a charge with each sandbag obtained. * A charge is restored to the Hourglass after turns. Upgrading: * It's upgraded by purchasing sand, which is generated in Shops if the Hero/ine is carrying the Hourglass when descending to a depth containing a Shop for the first time. ** If an Hourglass is found late in the game, it may not be possible to upgrade it to +10. * Each pair of upgrades increases the amount of charges the hourglass can have by 1, so a +10 hourglass will have a maximum capacity of 10 charges. When Cursed: :Each turn, there is a 10% chance the Hero will lose the next turn. Unstable Spellbook '''Abilities:' * The Unstable Spellbook randomly generates and immediately uses a scroll when used. ** This could be any scroll (except for upgrade and transmutation). * The Unstable Spellbook cannot be used while blinded. Charging: * It begins with two max charges, but gains an extra charge every other level, to a max of 8. * A charge will be restored to the Spellbook after turns. Upgrading: * The Unstable Spellbook is upgraded by adding 1 of 2 "requested" scrolls to it, consuming the scroll. ** Which scrolls are currently requested can be found by examining the book. ** Upon adding a requested scroll, the Book will request a new one (excluding scrolls of upgrade and transmutation). ** Unidentified scrolls cannot be added. ** The max upgrade level is achieved once you've added one of every scroll to the book. * Adding a scroll will allow the user to decide whether they want a regular scroll, or its exotic variant effect the next time the added scroll is called by the Spellbook. Using a regular one costs 1 charge, while an exotic one costs 2. ** Scroll of identify → Scroll of divination. ** Scroll of remove curse → Scroll of anti-magic. ** Scroll of magic mapping → Scroll of foresight. ** Scroll of teleportation → Scroll of passage. ** Scroll of recharging → Scroll of mystical energy. ** Scroll of terror → Scroll of petrification. ** Scroll of lullaby → Scroll of affection. ** Scroll of rage → Scroll of confusion. ** Scroll of retribution → Scroll of psionic blast. ** Scroll of mirror image → Scroll of prismatic image. When Cursed: * A cursed Unstable Spellbook prevents you from reading any scrolls except a scroll of remove curse. Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon